La Furia Petirroja, Cambio de Genero
by Jearo
Summary: Robyn ha sido convencida por Scarlet a pasarse al bando de los malos, podran Craven, Starball y los demas detenerla o Robyn aceptara su destino? Capitulo 4:La verdad sobre Robyn revelada....///Teen Titans Gender Bender///
1. Solo Imagina

**Universos alternos:**

**Cambio de Genero, Cambio de Héroes**

**Capitulo 1: Extrañas confusiones.**

**Notas Iniciales: Saludos lectores, como saben, prometí que seguiría con mi nuevo fic de Teen Titans cuando subiera el ultimo Final de la Saga "La Caída de los Cuervos y los Petirrojos", y bien, cumpliendo mi palabra y honra, aquí os presento un Universo alterno….**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans No me perteneces, pero dadas las reglas del copyright, los personajes de esta historia si (bueno, son de dominio publico) para quien quiera usarlos, así que sin mas palabrareria comencemos.**

**Imagine there's no heaven**

**It's easy if you try**

**No hell below us**

**Above us only sky**

**Imagine all the people**

**Living for today...**

**Imagine there's no countries**

**It isn't hard to do**

**Nothing to kill or die for**

**No religion too**

**Imagine all the people**

**Living life in peace...**

**You may say I'm a dreamer**

**But I'm not the only one**

**I hope someday you will join us**

**And the world as one**

**Imagine all the people**

**Sharing all the world...**

**Imagine no possessions**

**I wonder if you can**

**No need for greed or hunger**

**A brotherhood of man**

**- Robyn!-. Resonó una voz en el comedor – Robyn!-. Volvió a Gritar la voz.**

**- Ella salio Amigo…Otra vez…-. Una voz aunque algo masculina pero afeminada resonó entre la oscuridad de aquella cueva.**

**- Esta chica me quiere sacar de quicio…-. Y dicho esto….Otro objeto estallo en un resplandor negro.**

**Tan negra como la Obsidiana era la Noche que cubría toda Jump City. Dormía en paz y tranquila, al parecer no le preocupaba nada, así que no se sorprendió cuando una silueta se balanceo de un edificio a otro con gran agilidad y belleza, ver aquella sombra danzante era como ver a un petirrojo en pleno vuelo; y al parecer, si alguien opinara eso, estaría mas que en lo correcto….Aquella sombra se para, da un salto y cae ágilmente en un edificio resplandeciente por sus letras ilustradas como "WAYNE". **

**- Veo que has decidido visitarme…-. De entre las letras una silueta apareció e hizo frente a la otra sombra.**

**Cabellos dorados y largos, curvas bien formadas, y un antifaz bastante extraño, este era por así decirlo la síntesis de la figura femenina que había aparecido de entre las sombras, labios carnosos y un disfraz hecho de cuero con los colores Naranja y negro mostraban mas de lo que debieran y aunque sus hermosos cabellos eran largos y sus hebras tan finas como la seda, su pelo cubría la parte izquierda de la cara por alguna razón.**

**Avanzo un poco más y se acerco a aquella sombra tan extraña.**

**- ¿Por qué Robyn?...¿Qué es lo que te trajo de nuevo a mí?-. Su voz pareciera de sirena y callada como la soledad.**

**- Quiero saber…si en verdad, todo lo que has dicho es correcto…quiero…saber….La verdad Scarlet.-. Dijo la sombra y asomo su cuerpo.**

**Una figura de una hermosura incomparable apareció gracias a la luz de "WAYNE" y pudo notar su traje y antifaz digno de la diosa Venus. Sus Cabellos Negros y largos parecían sacados de un sueño de una noche de verano, su figura tan divina era recubierta por el mismo traje digno de un petirrojo. Robyn sabia que era sexy, así que en su parte entre el ombligo decidió recortar un poco para denotar aquella cualidad suya, sus labios parecían llamar a un gran éxtasis y sus ojos aunque no se pudieran observar por su antifaz, sonreían a la boca de Scarlet.**

**- ¿La verdad?...¿Quieres saber si en realidad estas en el bando correcto?...siempre te has preguntado quien soy ¿no es verdad?...Es hora de que te preguntes…¿Quién eres tú?...Robyn, Heroína o Villana, ese es el gran dilema, tu y yo somos iguales, conozco tus sentimientos, se que odias estar al mando de alguien, se que buscas emociones fuertes…yo puedo darte eso y mucho mas mi querida Robyn…-. Y sin más que decir Scarlet ataco a Robyn sin razón aparente.**

**Robyn esquivo sus ataques con habilidad y destreza, y al igual que Scarlet, esta también saco su bastón para defenderse. La batalla había comenzado por razones demasiado extrañas…No, nada aparece por la nada, Robyn no sabia cuando había empezado a pensar como Scarlet, pero si recuerda la primera vez que dudo de ella misma….fue hace unos cuantos días….cuando ella y su líder chocaron fuertemente.**

**

* * *

**

**- Buenos días amiga Robyn, esta mañana he preparado especialmente para ti, Bolokofarten Tamareanos.-. El Joven pelirrojo explayo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le mostró unas bayas demasiado extrañas combinadas con una sustancia parecida al lodo.**

**Aunque Starball ya no era tan nuevo en la tierra, seguía teniendo y respetando sus costumbres correspondientes a Tamarian. Tras esos cabellos alborotados y pelirrojos, se escondía un alma caritativa dispuesta a ayudar cuando hubiere problemas, había sufrido el tiranismo de su hermano Blackfire y sus ojos verdes denotaban esa tristeza cada vez que podían. Sus 2 Mechones más largos de pelo y su traje morado, que llevaban en su parte central un cristal parecido al Jade le recordaban que era un príncipe y como tal debía comportarse igual con todas las damas..Aunque estas fueran, algo..Raras.**

**- ¿Y no hiciste algo de Tofu para mi Stary-Pohh?-. Sin que se premeditará algo de mas, una chica Verde y de buen ver se había posado frente a frente del temeroso pero amable Starball.**

**No era extraño que aquella Chica causara tanto furor y provocación en cualquier hombre que tuviera enfrente, Juguetona, divertida y sensual; Chica Bestia se tomaba todo a lo ligero, no importaba nada si se podía divertir, sonreía cada vez que podía mostrando un colmillo tan brillante como el marfil y se meneaba de lado a lado haciendo relucir una Cabellera Igual de verde y brillante. Orejas puntiagudas y una correa en el cuello terminaban su disfraz que cortaba una línea para hacer parecer aquel disfraz de caucho una ombliguera de playa.**

**- Ya basta Bestita, tu bien sabes que nadie quiere Tofu, y menos…de desayuno…-. Una voz ligeramente gruesa se atrevió a responderle a aquella chica tan hermosa.**

**Lo primero que Chica Bestia observo, fue un ojo tan rojo como la sangre, y después que se acerco más, observo bien a su amiga. Victoria había sufrido un gran ataque cuando despertó y vio su humanidad destrozada, haciéndola transformarse en un Cyborg. Aunque ciertas partes de su cuerpo sobrevivieron, su vida no seria lo mismo y aquellos ojos Negros lo sabían, una parte de su cabello eran Cafés y hermosos, y la otra parte, eran cables azules que servían en cu cuerpo. Sus labios finos y sencillos mostraban una seriedad impresionante y sus brazos y pierna izquierda denotaban que en otro tiempo pudo haber sido también una reina de la belleza. Y ahora que se hacia llamar Biónica, se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Chica Bestia aunque, esta no lo quisiera aceptar.**

**- Al Amigo Terrance siempre le gusto el Tofu en el desayuno-. Dijo Starball peor rápidamente la voz de Chica Bestia respondió.**

**- Le gusta todavía…-. Y dicho esto aquella fugaz sonrisa se torno en una mueca de dolor.**

**Starball había mencionado ese nombre sin querer, Terrance, el chico de los cabellos dorados, espíritu impetuoso y antiparras, no se encontraba con ellos; no había sido un Judas, no. Y mucho menos se había vuelto el aprendiz de aquella maniática llamada Scarlet; Terrance había escapado de ellos sin razón aparente. No sabían sus motivos, y una pequeña carta que solo Chica Bestia había leído revelaba la huida. Aunque los demás Titanes asimilaban el hecho de que no estaba y no volvería con ellos, la hermosa chica verde sabia que el regresaría tarde o temprano…no ahora, pero algún día…alguna vez…en algún lugar…No, eso ya no le impide pensar a Chica Bestia y trata de recordar mas cosas…pero antes de eso, la voz de su líder resonó pro todo su interior.**

**- Problemas…vengan rápido-. La voz profunda y llena de sabiduría de aquel chico fue relevante e hizo provocar en todos la importancia del asunto.**

**Cabellos Púrpuras y largos, mirada serena y tranquila. Su traje negro, aunque ataviado por algunas terminaciones moradas, mostraban a un ser infinitamente misterioso, y no era solo porque aquella joya incrustada en su frente fuera diferente. Raven..Mejor dicho…Craven como el mismo se autodenomino, no quería decir nada de su pasado. Solo saben que quiso reunir a 5 jóvenes fuertes para luchar contra el mal y eso era todo. Apacible y sereno, bajo aquella mascara se escondía una fuerza bastante difícil de controlar, cualquier alteración hacían explotar la concentración y el Stress de Craven, y con su Stress, un nuevo objeto era destruido por un aura negra bastante extraña. Nadie le había dado la autoridad del grupo, pero el solo la tomo y la ejerció, nadie se había opuesto y al parecer nadie quería hacerlo…por el momento.**

**- ¿Que pasa ahora?-. Pregunto Robyn algo apurada.**

**- Es Scarlet…de nuevo. Como sabemos ella es demasiado impredecible, así que no anticipemos nada….-. Craven dijo esto y sin nada más, salio de la sala seguido pro los demás Titanes.**

**Llegaron a una de las empresas de Químicos, aunque el lugar ya se encontraba destruido, los robots femeninos de Scarlet seguían disparando a todo lo que estaba enfrente. No sabían porque razón habían atacado aquella Fabrica, peor no importaba, solo tenían que detenerlos y cumplir su deber.**

**- Titanes….Formación!-. Craven voló y empezó a tacar a los Robots seguido pro los demás Jóvenes Titanes.**

**Starball, desde el cielo aventaba unas extrañas bolas de energía verde, y hacia chocar un robot contra otro, no era un tipo violento, pero cuando había que usarla…no tenia otra opción.**

**- Perdón Robots…ustedes lo provocaron-. Y Starball siguió disparando a los Robots.**

**La Joven Chica Verde, utilizaba todos sus trucos animales, apara abrirse paso y poder destruirlos, siempre acabando con una pose o una frase destruía imparablemente…tal como su personalidad.**

**- Ja, esto es demasiado fácil¿¿En verdad están peleando?-. Y guiño uno de sus ojos como muestra sarcástica.**

**Biónica hacia lo suyo de otra parte de aquella fabrica y aun sabiendo que su fuerza era bastante potente, utilizaba un medio mas fácil, su cañón láser incrustado en su mano derecha le daba ventaja y no dejaba ni siquiera respirar, si es que podían, a aquellos extraños Robots.**

**- Que diría en estos casos?...ah, así…Hallo!-. Y dicho su grito de Guerra siguió atacando.**

**Robyn no fue directamente atacar a los Robots, decidió esquivarlos e ir por el pez gordo, no sabia como, pero aquel instinto femenino le decía que Scarlet estaba allí y que tenia que buscarla, finalmente, entre ruinas de aquel lugar pudo ver una sombra y una sonrisa; Robyn con agilidad y astucia fue directo hacia ella, pero antes de atentar un golpe…una mano la detuvo y se lo devolvió con fuerza. Robyn cayó inevitablemente al piso y le hizo soltar un hilito de sangre. Por fin, la lidereza había aparecido.**

**- Mi linda Robyn…veo que te has superado a ti misma…-. Y Scarlet siguió atacando.**

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Scarlet?-. Afirmo Robyn mientras seguía esquivando los golpes.**

**- Eso depende de que es lo que quieras tú…-. Respondió Scarlet al tiempo que se alejaba de ella.**

**- ….-. Robyn se quedo callada, no sabia porque..Pero en realidad, no quería mostrarse confusa ante Scarlet.**

**- Lo sabia, es típico de ti Robyn, sabes lo que deseas, lo tienes enfrente, y cuando en ciertos momentos puedes obtenerlo…te callas…es inevitable…solo quiero que me respondas…¿Por qué sigues peleando por algo que ya no crees?..¿Por qué peleas pro gente que no te importa?...¿Acaso a ellos les importo la muerte de tus padres?...Acaso les debes algo a ellos…¿Por qué Robyn…¿Por qué?-. Dijo Scarlet mientras huía por las sombras.**

**A Robyn le taladraban esas ideas en la cabeza, Scarlet tenía razón, en realidad, ella nunca creyó en algo como al justicia, nunca hubo justicia en la muerte de sus padres y eso jamás lo olvidaría. Podía ver a Scarlet vagando, podía dispararle o lanzarle un Birdarang, pero no lo hacia. **

**- Si cambias de opinión querida, te estaré esperando…yo se que sabrás encontrarme-. Dijo Scarlet y cuando lanzo una pequeña esfera al suelo esta desapareció en una cortina de Humo.**

**Los Titanes llegaron a destiempo y solo encontraron a Robyn en el suelo con su mente perturbada por aquellas encantadoras palabras "Si cambias de opinión querida, te estaré esperando"…Viéndose derrotados se dirigieron a la torre teniendo mucho que discutir, y en el caso de Robyn…mucho que pensar…..**

**- Vamos Robyn…siempre has querido saber quien soy yo-. **

**-- Porque peleas Robyn…¿acaso les debes algo?**

**- Es inevitable confortarte a la razón de ser de cada uno, la tu que eres solo es una mascara y tu lo sabes.**

**Ideas vagas y sin dudas revoloteaban aquella mente de Robyn, las palabras de Scarlet¿¿A que se refería con ella sabia que?...Nunca había pensado ser del bando malo, al menos, nunca nadie le enseño el otro lado del espejo…y si…en verdad estaba equivocada con sus ideas? Y si en verdad Scarlet tenía razón?...necesitaba respuestas y sabía quien las tenia…..**

**Nota Final: Hola lectores y bienvenidos a esta su nueva Saga, como deben de saber, la trama va a estar centrada en Robyn, esta es una prueba para ver como se recibe el fic, como siempre espero sus 7 reviews para poder continuar con esta historia y aunque no sea asi, tratare de alargar el siguiente capitulo al mismo nivel que la caida de los cuervos y los petirrojos.**

**¿Como se supone que me imagine a los personajes?..bueno, después les paasare el linkd e las imágenes de Lunatice, una amiga que dibujo sobre lso gender bender….**

"**Yo soy el QUIEN cuando dices "Quien esta ahí?" This is Halloween **


	2. Mas fuerte de lo que pensaba

**Universos alternos:**

**Cambio de Genero, Cambio de Héroes**

**Capitulo 2: Más fuerte de lo que pensaba**

**Notas iniciales: Saludos Mis queridos lectores, sean de nuevo bienvenidos a esta su casa, su pagina y su hoguera de ideas, ojala que este fic se vuelva tan genial como el de "La Caida…" y que sea de su agrado que es lo que mas importa, como ****prometí les mostrare las imágenes de los Gender Bender (Titanes de genero femenino) y responderé a sus reviews al final…así que sin mas que decir.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece y solo hago esto con el fin de satisfacer mi necesidad de expresarme libremente.**

**Disclaimer 2: Los Titans Gender Bender si me pertenecen: Robyn, Bionica, Starball, Chica Bestia etc. etc. etc. Sin embargo pueden usarse en el dominio público sin arremeter a ninguna ley.**

"**Soy yo…¿¿mas fuerte de lo que pensaba??"**

Hoy me llevo bien con mi soledad  
Puede ser mejor el quererme mas  
Pues así, ya no te estoy pensando  
No podrás romper mi corazón  
Ahora yo quiero vivir conmigo  
Sin preocupación

Soy yo, mas fuerte de lo que pensaba

Sin mi, ahora viviría en la nada  
Soy yo, mas fuerte de lo que pensaba  
Sin mi, ahora viviría en la nada

Todo olvidare, sin guardar rencor  
Solo habrá atención donde este mi voz  
Solo así, quiero seguir soñando  
Y poder latir mi corazón  
Ahora si, quiero vivir conmigo  
Sin preocupación

**La mañana fresca había despertado en todos los alrededores de la Torre Titán, se olía una armonía inmensa y alegre, que si no hubiera sido por un pequeño sonido de torcedura todo hubiera parecido tan normal como en un sueño.**

**- **_**Te he dicho que no entres en mi habitación de esa Forma Gara!-.**_** Una voz masculina sonó entre toda la torre y se volvió a oír una torcedura.**

_**- No **__**quería asustarte corazón, solo quería confirmar que seguías vivo**_**-. Y sacando la lengua parecía mofarse con sus palabras.**

**- **_**¿¿Y por eso tienes que venir a acostarte encima de mi??-**_**. Pronuncio Furioso Craven, quien después de ver a una linda chica sobre su pecho se había asustado demasiado que sin querer había roto varias estatuas de su cuarto.**

**-**_** Yo…lo siento-**_**. Dijo Gara y se alejo de la habitación mientras observaba como Starball entraba ahora a su habitación.**

_**- No **__**deberías ser tan ruda con la Amiga Verde, ella solo quería estar segura de**_**..-. Korand´r guardo algo de silencio al ver la fría mirada de su líder y volvió a preguntar. - **_**¿¿La Amiga Robyn no apareció en toda la noche verdad??.**_

_**- No, estuve esperándola toda la noche y no apareció-. **_**Los ojos de Craven tomaron una mirada seria. –**_** En verdad me esta preocupando-. **_

_**- A mi también me preocupa Amigo, pero deberías descansar un poco y no estar despierto toda la noche, eso es malo para ti.- **_**Y sin señalar sus ojos se posaron en todas las cosas destruidas por el Stress de Craven**

_**- Lo se, pero si ella n**__**unca se expresa con palabras jamás podré entenderla-. **_

_**- No creo saber a quien se parece en esa actitud amigo, pero ella sabe cuidarse sola-. **_

_**- Tienes razón…es mejor que bajemos, no hay que hacer esperar a Biónica-. **_

**Así****, los Hombres de la Torre "T" bajaron pensativamente todos los escalones de la Torre como tratando de olvidar de su memoria aquella plática, llegaron a la mesa y observaron solo 4 de los 5 platos usuales, ante extraño suceso Starball se atrevió a Preguntar.**

_**- ¿¿Porque solo hay 4 platos??¿¿Qué acaso la Verde Amiga no va a comer??-. **_

_**- No es eso, en la mañana **__**vi esto pegado al refrigerador, pensé que alguno de ustedes sabría el motivo de…el viaje-. **_**Y así alargo un papel mal doblado a los ojos de Craven.**

"_**No he sido la misma últimamente, he decidido vagar a Ciudad Gótica. Regresare tal vez en 4 Días..No se preocupen ni me esperen.**_

_**Atte: Robyn"**_

**Craven termino de leer la nota y un plato exploto entre los presentes, no ****sabían si su líder estaba enojado o preocupado y era mejor no hacer más especulaciones……**

* * *

**Pero había alguien que si debía hacerse más especulaciones. Robyn había huido de sus amigos tratando de buscar respuestas en lugares en los cuales no sabría si encontraría respuestas….Su motocicleta dio un giro completo y en vez de ir a Cd. Gótica decidió ir a donde se encontraba "El Verdadero Maestro".**

**El paisaje seguía bello y eternamente completo, las sombras de los árboles y la brisa de aquellas montañas contrastaban con la luz de la mañana y el olor a bosque húmedo. Robyn bajo de su motocicleta, dejo su cinturón en la estatua del maestro, escalo hasta la cima, abrió la puerta y encontró a Pau-Hu, sentado cómodamente, con dos tazas de te…como si supiera que tendría visitas, Robyn se acerco casi sin hacer ruido. Por un momento todo quedo en silencio y fue cuando entonces hablo su maestro.**

_**- Entonces, Robyn…¿¿Me reconoces??**_**-. Dicho esto dio un sorbo a su te.**

**Había**** pasado el tiempo desde que Robyn había ido a entrenar con Pau-Hu y así como nada es para siempre, aquel joven viejo, se había convertido en un anciano sereno y con la mirada casi perdida, pero llena de sabiduría.**

_**- A una parte de usted…-.**_** Respondió Robyn con serenidad.**

_**- Ah, **__**así es como son las cosas, pasan los años y no todo es lo mismo. Yo todavía no me reconozco en el espejo…pero todavía me sigue agradando que haya alguna compañía**_**-. Y al hacer esto le acerco una taza de te, invitando a Robyn a sentarse, pero esta negó rotundamente.**

_**- No…Gracias-**_**. Y siguió con la misma posición**

_**- ¿¿Te acuerd**__**as como eras cuando viniste la primera vez??...Eras una niña y un manojo de nervios, pero ahora mírate…me sorprendiste aquella vez que venciste al otro alumno y aun así me sigues sorprendiendo Robyn..-.**_

_**- Usted también me dio algunas sorpresas-. **_

_**- Me alegro que te ayudara en aquel tiempo…Pero no creo que hayas venido a recordar viejas Glorias ¿¿Verdad??**_

_**- Usted me ayudo a convertirme en algo que siempre creí que fuera lo correcto…¿¿Porque??...¿¿Sabia algo de mis otras dudas??...¿¿de mi pasado??**_

_**- No lo se….-.**_

_**- ¿¿No lo sabe o no quiere decirme??-**_

_**- Hace mucho te lo mencione, nadie puede ver mas allá de las decisiones y formas de vida de cada uno.**_

_**- ¿¿Cuáles decisiones??-.**_

_**- No importa, es mi decisión**_

_**Robyn quedo perpleja ante tal pregunta, varias ideas giraban en su mente pero ninguna de ellas le traía una idea lógica a su cerbero para entender las palabras del verdadero maestro, y al parecer; el Pau-Hu entendió que su "alumna" tenia dudas y continuo hablando. **_

_**- Yo tuve que tomar mi decisión, así como tu tomaste la tuya, así como también ELLA, tomo la suya…yo solo muestro algunas cosas, la decisión de mis alumnos depende de ellos.**_

_**- ¿¿Ella??...¿se refiere a Scarlet?...También fue…**_

_**- Oh, y fue una de las mejores, incluso mejor que tu, pero su alma estaba sucia, fría e impura, yo acepte, porque ella se lo merecía… **_

_**- ¿¿Por qué nunca me dijo que había sido su alumna??**_

_**- Porque no era hora que lo supieras…**_

_**- ¿¿Y quien le dijo que no era hora??**_

_**- Tu sabes quien…**_

**Robyn se quedo pensativa por un momento, no ****sabía la respuesta y luego de meditarlo, la obtuvo: En su entrada a la casa del maestro, esta recordó "¿¿Porque nunca me dijo que usted era el verdadero maestro??"…."Nunca Lo preguntaste". Y con esa pequeña frase de el, reflexiono todo, suspiro y dijo.**

_**- Yo lo **__**decidi-..**_

_**- Veo que has entendido que con los años tu sola decides que es lo correcto. Me alegro por ti.-.**_

_**- Aun así, -Exclamo la interpelada-. Hay varias ideas que…que me impiden pensar con claridad, por eso vine con usted, pensé que usted podría ayudarme a despejarme de esas voces que tanto me gritan.**_

_**- Ya veo –Y el Maestro dio un gran sorbo al vaso de cartón que tenia entre sus manos, adopto una postura mas serena y miro a Robyn a los ojos-. ¿Y tu que piensas de esas voces?-.**_

_**- Pienso que pueden estar en lo correcto-.**_

_**- ¿Y que es lo correcto para ti?-.**_

_**- Lo que siempre he hecho-.**_

_**- Llegara un momento en que no lo va a ser para siempre y creo que no esta lejos el día en que probaras el otro lado del te…el amargo, el que no sirve para nada pero que siempre estará ahí-.**_

_**Robyn trato de entender cada una de las palabras de su maestro, ese gusano que Scarlet había infundido en ella, esas palabras de su maestro, las decisiones de sus compañeros. ¡Maldita sea! En vez de tener mas respuestas se le habían juntado mas dudas; Como fuera, tendría que divagar entre todo el viaje de regreso para entender esas palabras, después de todo: Ella prometió que regresaría en 4 y había, a su parecer, desperdiciado 2 días.**_

_**- Parece que después de todo – Decía Pau-Hu mientras despedía a Robyn en la puerta- Cada vez que vienes solo te traigo malas noticias….-.**_

_**- ¿Por qué lo dice?- Pero cuando pregunto, el maestro ya se había ido a reposa- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan… - Y así como no pudo terminar la frase regreso hacia la estatua-. **_

_**La estatua seguía del mismo color, la aldea seguía siendo tranquila, el paisaje seguía siendo hermoso. No había cambiado nada a su alrededor, y sin embargo ella sentía en su interior que una batalla nueva estaba por comenzar. Una batalla que solo su mente, corazón y principios podrían desatar el final, y cuanto mas estaba pensando mas un sonido polifónico llegaba a sus orejas, El Comunicador "T" sonaba melodiosamente y pareciera como si estuviera comprendiendo las palabras de aquel extraño viejo.**_

_**¡Robyn¡No me importa donde estés¡Te necesito en la Base de inmediato!.**_

_**Y el auricular calló. La voz y la imagen que habían despejado su comunicador eran las de su líder, el extraño ser que le ayudo a alejarse de su antigua mentora Gatubela. El que la hizo ser independiente y dejar a tras a esa maniática de los Gatos. Había llegado a su vida en un sueño, un sueño que hablaba sobre el fin del mundo y que de un instante estaba rescatando a un alienígena de unas amazonas espaciales. ¿Por qué lo había seguido? Gatubela era una mujer impresionante, no era ni buena ni mala, y a Robyn siempre le había agradado esa idea. Pero con Craven, el dijo que le ayudaría a hacer lo correcto y que a cambio la sacaría de las dudas que nublaban su cabeza. Pero hasta ese instante, lo único que había provocado en Robyn era que estuviera perdiendo al fe en lo que Craven le había dicho, pero no le importaba y tuvo que irse a retirar a Jump City de nuevo, y tal vez así, pudiera sacar toda esa horrible duda de su mente…**_

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Varios platos estaban rotos, las paredes estaban descarapelandose, las luces tintinaban. Al parecer uno de los titanes estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones, y en la Torre "T" todos **__**conocían al culpable.**_

_**- ¿Qué nunca podrá calmarse? –pregunto Biónica en tono sarcástico desde al cocina-.**_

_**Y la pregunta tenia lógica. Craven llevaba 2 días sin poder controlar sus emociones, quien lo veía de cerca, como Gaara, dijo que había visto que sus ojos cambiaban a un rojo carmesí tan horrible que hubiese deseado no volver a verlo. Pero oh, su instinto Animal y femenino provocaban que mientras mas enojado el macho alfa, mas flirteaba con sus emociones. Y fue por eso que decidió acercarse a la habitación de su líder aunque este había dado la orden de alejarse completamente del lugar.**_

_**- ¿Daniel?**_

_**- Gaara, les dije específicamente que…¡SE ALEJARAN!**_

_**- Pero me preocupas…**_

_**- ¿Y a ti que tanto te interesaría?**_

_**- No podrías por lo menos, por un rato dejar de ¿preocuparte por Robyn?**_

_**Craven no respondió a la pregunta. Y Gaara pudo entender lo que pasaba, parecieran ser solo un simple grupo de jóvenes justicieros, pero dentro de la torre se guardaban romances, odios, peleas, y sentimientos que jamás se dirían abiertamente. Y Gaara contemplaba en ese momento dos interesantes sentimientos…**_

_**Desde la primera vez que lo vio. Craven Se había convertido en el interés de Chica Bestia; Jamás hubo hombre que se resistiera a sus encantos, pero este extraño ser solamente la ignoraba, y a Gaara le sorprendía por completo. Y sin embargo, estaba también Robyn. **_

_**Su **__**líder había puesto un total interés en ella, siempre se preocupaba, siempre se estresaba, y es que para el espíritu libre que tenia Robyn no podía mas que mover extraños corazones en el alma de Craven. Oh, pero el interés de Gaara era mucho mayor, y no dejaría que su "amado" líder cayera por si solo y decidió entrar a su cuarto aunque eso le costara la vida….**_

_**Gaara se escabullo en forma de un insecto y apareció en el cuarto de Craven, que se encontraba oscuro y frío. Vio Craven cabizbajo en su cama, como si estuviera meditando, Gaara trato de no hacer demasiado ruido, pero le fue insuficiente…Su líder ya la había reconocido.**_

_**- Creí**__** haberles dicho que no entraran en la habitación…**_

_**- Pero yo solo….**_

_**Y aprecio lo que haces Gaara pero…en estos momentos… - Y no tuvo que terminar la frase. Porque un Portarretratos con una foto de los titanes se rompía en mil pedazos-.**_

_**A Chica Bestia jamás le gusto ver a nadie de sus compañeros en desgracias, su actitud podría ser despreocupada. Pero cuando se trataba de relaciones y de sociabilidad, ella era al mas fiel y leal a sus "amigos" y Craven no era la excepción; Se acerco un poco, con timidez y miedo, pero con ternura. Le toco el hombro y su líder volteo, se veía muy cansado, Gaara lo miro con preocupación y le puso la mano en su frente, y como ella supuso, se encontraba pésimo. **_

_**De un instante a otro, varias cosas comenzaron a quebrarse y a romperse. **_

_**El ruido **__**despertó a Starball y a Biónica, y pregunto desde afuera que ocurría.**_

_**- ¿Craven¿Estas bien? -Pregunto Biónica sin esperar que la respuesta fuera a dársela alguien a quien jamás hubiese esperado-.**_

_**- No, le acaba de dar fiebre, o…eso parece…**_

_**- ¿Bestita¿Qué haces ahí adentro?**_

_**- Eso no tiene importancia, por favor Biónica…trae un poco de agua fría.**_

_**A Biónica le dio un poco de curiosidad sobre lo que en verdad pasaba con Craven¿Fiebre¿Su líder? Era algo muy tonto de creer, pero ella conocía muy bien a Chica Bestia y en ocasiones es mejor callar lo imperdonable y continuar con algo que ella creía era una fantasía. Se dirigió a la cocina y preparo un poco de agua mientras Starball miraba extrañado. Lo llevo al cuarto con la intención de revisar a Craven pero Gaara casi le cierra la puerta al solo recibir el agua.**_

_**Biónica**__** se disgusto un poco pero para su ventaja, un aumentador de oído el dio la razón de lo que ocurría adentro.**_

_**- Craven, por favor…Trata de calmarte – Y para respuesta de chica bestia otro objeto se quebró-.**_

_**Chica Bestia no sabía si su líder en realidad tenía fiebre, pero estaba tan preocupada y obsesionada con esa situación, que comenzó a acicalarle la cabeza y ponerle el agua en la frente.**_

_**- Basta ya de angustias, deja los problemas, olvida las penas, yo se que nada va a pasar….**_

_**Y como respuesta de esa extraña situación Craven comenzaba a relajarse.**_

_**- Esta noche debes descansar, el mundo sigue sin ti…duerme por favor, con el sueño podrás olvidar.**_

_**Al parecer esa muestra de afecto y esa tierna y jovial voz de Chica Bestia controlaba el estrés de Craven, el odio que tenia, el problema y la preocupación de una Oveja negra como Robyn….**_

_**- Velare tu sueño…calmare tu fiebre, veras que todo estará en paz…vamos, bebe un poco, esto calmara tu sed…**_

_**Biónica se quedo sorprendida de la situación, y Starball mas impresionado, y no era que el también oyera la conversación, pero como se encontraba entre los brazos de Morfeo y el mundo real, todo aquel ritual tan extraño para el se le hizo sospechoso.**_

_**- Amiga Biónica… ¿Qué esta pasando?**_

_**- Nada Starball, creo que ya todo esta en paz…mañana te explicare….**_

_**Y así fue como Biónica y Starball se marcharon….**_

_**Y dejaron a Craven descansando y relajándose por lo menos unos cuantos instantes con Chica Bestia **_

_**Mientras Robyn regresaba **_

_**Una sombra miro en la oscuridad, y no era que no le gustara que la ciudad quedara tranquila pero solo por esa noche la dejaría en paz….Mañana sabia que seria un dia muy agitado.**_

* * *

_**Notas Finales: Saludos compañeros, asiduos lectores, queridos seguidores que deje en el olvido, dispensen, disculpen a este su humilde compañero, pero ocurrieron varias cosas…pero como fuese, he regresado, he vuelto a escribir, a alimentar la hoguera de la imaginación y con esto regresare a lo básico y continuare las sagas pendientes y empezare algunas nuevas, esperen cambios por aquí por que este, su humilde veterano de vodevil no se ha olvidado de ustedes.**_

_**Nota 1: No olviden que este es un Universo Alterno así que el cambio de genero como en el Universo Amalgam, o el Infinite Crisis suele ocurrir. (Bendito sean DC Comics)**_

_**Nota2: Revisen próximamente Alejandose del Pasado y unos que otros fics que he tenido en mente sobre los TT DP y tal vez uno que otro interesante**_

* * *

_**CONTESTACION A REVIEWS:**_

_**El Santo Pegaso: Saludos viejo amigo, es un placer haber recibido tu review, para ser sincero, estos son los que me ayudan a volver a escribir. Y pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que igual te agrade y en cuanto a las muejres. Benditas sean ellas como son porque son el agua que nos sacia cuando tenemos sed de amar.**_

**Jinx mcr: Bueno, si, es de imaginar reír al ver alguno de tu personaje favorito como mujer, aunque espero y como veo te haya agradado la idea, gracias por seguir conmigo como seguidora, y si, esa canción es de el extraño mundo de Jack (adoro las películas de Tim Burton!!!)**

**shiro-wolfman-k****Bueno es de imaginar que sea difícil cambiar de genere a los personajes, y bueno, para mi en ser escritor eso esta en una forma de arruinar una historia. Pero cuando te adaptas a la idea ves que no hay desastre, solo nuevas posibilidades y vuala! Tienes una infinidad de cosas que incluir e igualmente espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho.**

**The Black Crow****: Gracias, que bueno que recibiste a estos Titans Benders con gusto, Oh la estimada y querida Robyn, ya veras que planes tengo para ella. ¿Parejas? Claro, para eso están los fics, adoro los triángulos amorosos, y como veras aquí esta la primer pareja…pero tu me conoces, no siempre acabas con siempre deseas…Gracias por esperar pacientemente**

**Bien compañeros, garcias a todoa por leer, ye sperare sus revierws, criticas, lo que fuese, y si alguien le interesa, que no puedo creerlo, me he cmabaido por tercera vez parece, de mail jearo(guion bajo)Emmanuel (arroba Hotmail punto com)**


	3. Detras de los Ojos Azules

**Universos alternos:**

**Cambio de Genero, Cambio de Héroes**

**Capitulo 3: Detrás de los Ojos Azules parte 1**

**Notas Iniciales: Saludos compañeros, mis leales lectores, hambrie****ntos de la lectura y deseosos de la fantasía. Sean bienvenidos, quisiera comenzar pidiendo disculpas, justificándome por todo el tiempo en el que he estado ausente. Pero seria muy tonto hacerlo, solo seria echar más tierra al pozo en el que estaba hundiendo la cabeza, pero no lo haré, esta vez no lo haré.**

**Antes de dejarlos continuar, solo permítanme hacer hincapié que este capitulo habla so****bre el pasado de Robyn¡por las plumas de Quetzalcoatl!, adore tanto como la imagine y pues en vista y para dar gusto a Black Crow (una de mis mas fieles y que considero una de mis cuatro lectoras) este capitulo es dedicado para ti, espero que te guste. **

**Así que si es que a sus mercedes no les molesta, entren, acompáñeme en este nuevo capitulo de la furia petirrroja.**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece, solo lo hago con fines de entretenimiento.**

No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what it's like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain woe  
Can show through

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

Discover l.i.m.p. say it [x4  
No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies

But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free

No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes.

**Un nuevo ****día cayó sobre aquella inmensa torre "T". La brisa de la mañana acariciaba y acicalaba cada una de las habitaciones de los jóvenes y todo hubiese sido perfecto, si no hubiese sido, por la inesperada llegada de una sombra que opacaba todo ese paisaje.**

**Había llegado sucia, la lluvia que había caído antes de llegar a Jump City le había empapado todo su traje, sus botas estaban enlodadas, su pelo estaba enmarañado y su antifaz arrugado; se miro en un espejo y frunció el ceño, el aspecto que tenia realmente no quedaba con la personalidad de Robyn.**

**Camino un poco hasta llegar a las habitaciones, todo estaba en paz, en tranquilidad, era de madrugada y nadie se encontraba despierto. Entro a su habitación y se volvió a mirar al espejo mientras se despojaba de todas las prendas que traía puestas y que estorbaban en ese momento; cuando se quito el antifaz observo sus ojos por un instante¿¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado sin que ni siquiera mirase el espejo y observara sus hermosos y lindos ojos azules??**

**Los vio por demasiado tiempo, sus ojos eran de un azul triste y pálido, de un azul confuso, de un azul que había aparecido en las****lágrimas de ella la noche en que sus padres murieron y Selina Kyle apareció para remontarla al "Buen y mal camino". ¿¿Por qué estaba recordando tanto a esa maniática?? No lo sabia concientemente, pero la mirada reflejada en su espejo era la misma que puso cuando Gatubela la tomo como su nueva alumna….Y era la misma mirada que tuvo cuando recordaba a sus padres morir….Su mente continuo dando giros y matices de varios colores a la paranoia que le seguía hasta llegar un punto en que empezó a recordar todo su pasado, a mirar atrás para saber su futuro…**

**Era el primer ****día de primavera y el circo estaba de fiesta, la mejor trapecista y esposa del jefe del circo habían dado a luz a una hermosa bebe de unos bellos ojos azules. Era un acontecimiento que llevaban esperando por años y por fin, la familia de los voladores Grayson, estaba feliz. **

**Cuando la partera llevo a la bebe a los brazos de su madre, esta ****sonrió con llanto en los ojos, era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida, tan pequeña, tan insignificante, y tan hermosa con esos bellos ojos, su madre no pudo mas que abrazarla y decirle**

** - Eres la bebe mas hermosa que existe en el mundo, te llamaras…Rita, si, Rita, y serás el ave mas hermosa que exista, serás mi pequeña petirrojo-.**

**La bebe hizo un gesto que su madre tomo como una sonrisa y ambas durmieron, al parecer, era una de las pocas veces en que todo estaría en paz.**

**La joven ****creció, su madre le comenzó a mostrar los trucos de volar como un pájaro. A los 10 años, ya conocía todas las piruetas, saltos y trucos del trapecio y tenia un futuro prometedor dentro del espectáculo y fuera de el.**

**En todos los años la pequeña Rita jamás vio a su padre con ella, según decía su madre, era un hombre demasiado ocupado que viajaba de ciudad en ciudad para poder tener un buen espectáculo donde quiera que fuesen, y desde ese día, "Robyn", como su madre le decía de cariño, siempre trato de ver a su padre sin suerte alguna, hasta que un día de Invierno, al desear a una estrella que pudiese ver a su padre aunque fuera tan solo una vez, descubrió la verdad de toda la farsa que era su vida.**

**Fue una noche en la que habían ido a parar a una ciudad muy saturada de gente a la que su madre llamo Ciudad Gótica, el tren del circo había llegado mas pronto de lo que se esperaba y el padre de Rita aun seguía en la ciudad, para ser mas precisos, se encontraba en el trailer que se adelantaba al tren un día antes de que este se fuera, la ventana estaba abierta, pero el espacio entre la pequeña y aquel agujero era inmenso, aun así, nada la podía detener, estaba dispuesta a ver a su padre; Decidió que la mejor opción era tomar una pequeña caja que había por ahí y la acomodo para que pudiera subir, aun seguía siendo pequeño el espacio pero las puntas de sus pies le ayudaron a revisar mucho mejor aquel trailer.**

** - ¿¿Ya han arreglado el "problema" de esta ciudad?? –Pregunto un hombre con barba de candado**** desde su sillón a otros dos extraños personajes.**

** - No…no señor –Un personaje flaco y cadavérico respondía mirando hacia otro lado- Es un fantasma-.**

** - Oh, ya veo, ****así que ese tal "Batman" es solo un fantasma….-.**

** - No, señor lo que el trata de decir es que…**

**No hubo ****mas tiempo de responder, el tipo de barba de candado saco una pistola y le disparo al sujeto flaco y cadavérico a sangre fría.**

** - No****me importa como, quiero que desaparezcas ese problema de la ciudad ¿entendido? –Y sin ningún remordimiento miro al sujeto con ojos de furia, eran ojos crueles y lo peor de todo…..eran azules.**

**Robyn no entendía que pasaba en ese lugar, ni siquiera quería imaginárselo¿Es que ese sujeto era su padre? Su madre siempre le había contado de un ser angelical y tierno, de alguien que era honorable en todo lo que hacia; pero al ver esa escena, al observar aquel hombre furioso y amenazador no pudo mas a resistir alejarse de la escena. Por desgracia para ella, al tratar de alejarse rápidamente sus pies engañaron a la gravedad y tropezó, tiro la caja y esta provoco un ruido que desde el interior del trailer pudo oírse.**

** - ¿Qué fue eso? – Y aquel sujeto de barba de candado y ojos azules miro tras la ventana alejarse una pequeña sombra –Ve tras eso….y tráemelo-. **

**La pequeña Robyn salio huyendo despavorida, tras su camino varios elementos circenses caían en su camino, y el tipo gordo la alcanzaba por unas pocas zancadas, su agilidad le permitió escabullirse entre todos los actores, payasos, animales y demás objetos, utilizando sus habilidades para poder encontrarse con su madre. Después de un poco de cansancio la encontró, ahí estaba, recogiéndose el cabello, mirándose al espejo.**

**Robyn****corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, lloro un poco y le contó lo que había visto, su madre no se sorprendió, solamente respondió al abrazo con otro mas fuerte como el que solo una madre puede hacerlo y lloro junto con ella, al parecer, su madre siempre había sabido la verdad y tenia la vaga esperanza de que su pequeña petirrojo jamás lo descubriera…**

** - ¿Ese era papa? –Pregunto la pequeña con llantos aun en sus ojos azules **

** - Su madre ****continúo llorando – Si Hija, ese era…papa- Y continúo abrazándola con más fuerza.**

**Todo ese ****día fue amargura, pero no para la demás gente del circo. Era el día ignaural y todos debían mostrar su sonrisa para entretener a las personas que ahí se acumularían. **

**Paso la tarde y la noche aconteció entre tumultos, luces de colores y alegría en los asistentes, varios actos se fueron apiñando a la hermosa presentación y casi era turno de que los "Voladores Grayson" hicieran su aparición.**

** - ¿Estas lista mi pequeña petirrojo? –Dijo su madre mientras ayudaba a su aun pequeña hija a acomodarse el disfraz –Quiero que siempre des lo mejor ¿de acuerdo?**

** - D****e acuerdo- Y una sonrisa emergió de los labios de la pequeña, la practica del acto había borrado un poco los acontecimientos de la tarde y era preferible no pensar en ello.**

** - Muy bien mi pequeña –Su m****adre le acicalo el cabello- avísale a Raoul que ya casi estamos listas. Por cierto, hoy te ves muy linda… -Y su madre sonrió….**

**Y era cierto y era verdad. La pequeña se sentía muy a gusto con el nuevo disfraz que su madre había preparado: Era de unos bellos colores rojo y verde, tenia una terminación en forma de traje de baño como era usual llevarlo en el circo, y en su corazón un circulo amarillo con la letra "G" como recordando a la gran familia de acróbatas a la cual pertenecía, **

**La pequeña salia de la carpa rápidamente buscando al anunciador Raoul, sin embargo lo que encontró fue algo más escalofriante. Unas luces intermitentes de colores rojo y azul brillaban con gran intensidad fuera del circo y la pequeña no pudo resistirse a ir a investigar.**

** - ¿Entonces hoy atraparemos al "Fugaz" Grayson? –Pregunto un sujeto uniformado de un traje azul.**

** - Ese es el plan, y cuando lo atrapemos este circo y todo lo demás desaparecerá –suspiro un poco mientras daba un sorbo a una pequeña taza de café –Era un buen espectáculo…**

**La pequeña Petirrojo no podía creer lo que oía. No entendía exactamente quien era el fugaz Grayson, pero sabia exactamente que quería decir "todo lo demás desaparecerá"; Si hubiese algo que la pequeña no quisiera que desapareciera, era su única familia, la cual consideraba ella, era todo el Circo. Antes de poder irse para avisar a su linda y hermosa madre, otro de los mismos sujetos de traje azul pregunto.**

** - ¿Y cuando lo atraparemos? –El sujeto, que era flaco y ojeroso pregunto al otro- ¿El comisionado ha dado alguna orden?**

** - ¿No recibiste ninguna noticia? Es función de gala en Ciudad Gótica, todos los ricos y los Socia elites estarán presentes. Para el "Fugaz" Grayson, es muy importante quedar bien con toda esa gente, por lo tanto, mostrara su mejor acto ante todos ellos para presentarlo como un "regalo". En ese momento será la señal para atraparlo.**

**Robyn no quiso oír mas, ya había perdido mucho tiempo¡tenia que avisar a su madre! Corrió lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a su carpa y encontró a su madre demasiado preocupada.**

** - ¡Robyn¡Donde te habías metido mi pequeña! Me tenias preocupada –Su madre se tranquilizo un poco con ella y la tomo de la mano- Hoy tu padre nos va a anunciar.**

** - Mama, yo – Rita miro aquellos ojos de su madre, no eran azules pero eran hermosos, su cara de felicidad no podría haber sido irremplazable aquella noche, se detuvo un instante.**

** - ¿Qué pasa hija?-.**

** - Yo….Te quiero mucho –La pequeña tuvo que mentir por primera vez-.**

** - Y yo a ti mi pequeña….**

**No hubo mas intercambi****os de palabras, caminaron por la arenisca que había en el suelo del circo y antes de entrar a la carpa, el anunciador Raoul les apresuro. Era la hora que su jefe comenzaba a dar el anuncio especial.**

** - Damas y Caballeros –Comenzó diciendo el padre de Rita fungiendo como Maestro de Ceremonias- Muchas gracias por habernos acompañado a esta función de gala. Es para mi un honor, presentar a nuestro espectáculo principal, Mi bella esposa y mi hermosa Hija. Viniendo de una rama de trapecistas de los Voladores Grayson, ellas son ¡los pájaros del cielo!.**

**Y en un súbito momento, Madre e hija corrieron por todo el círculo principal, saludando a la audiencia e impresionando a todos con su belleza y elegancia. **

**Después de hacer una re****verencia al respetable publico presente, subieron las escaleras que las llevarían cerca del cielo para comenzar su acto. Aun así, la alegría que se rodeaba en el ambiente vino a romperse por el inesperado y molesto ruido de sirenas. Demasiado ruido, demasiado fuerte, varias patrullar rodearon el lugar, algunos presentes sacaban de sus ropajes armas, haciendo con esto denotar los policías en cubierto que se encontraban en la operación. **

**La gente del Circo se precipito, algunos huyeron, otros, los que le eran fiel a "El Fugaz" Grayson decidieron defender lo que por derecho propio les pertenecía, se armaron con lo poco que pudieron encontrar y se enfrentaron a la dura mano de la ley de Ciudad Gótica.****No falto mucho para darse cuenta de la inmensa diferencia entre payasos y gendarmes, y tampoco falto demasiado tiempo para que los pandilleros y gángster de la zona se unieran en una enfrenta de balazos y balas perdidas.**

**Aunque el enfrentamiento pareciere no tener fin, de las sombras surgió una figura encapuchada e inmensa, la cual rompió la carpa del circo y se poso en medio del circulo.**

**Cuando Robyn lo vio, tuvo tanto miedo de que esa aparición fuera un murciélago gigante que bajo demasiado asustada y sin preocuparse pro donde corría, todo lugar era seguro mientras estuviera alejada de aquella inmensa figura encapuchada.**

**Su madre vio como su hij****a bajaba y corría a los alrededores tan despreocupada por la afrenta de balas que igual siguió a su hija en un intento que no le pasara nada.**

** - ¡Rita¡Rita¡NO CORRAS! –Gritaba su madre al ver un poco de lagrimas y desesperación en la cara de su hija –Por favor, mi pequeña, ven conmi…. –Y para ese momento lo que tenia que pasar paso.**

**Una de las balas atravesó el pulmón derecho de su madre, y para ese momento la pequeña Rita solo observaba los enfrentamientos y demasiadas voces giraban en su cabeza para que no pudiera percatarse del peligro y de la inminente muerte que su madre había sufrido a manos de aquella bala que había encontrado su refugio en esa querida mentora.**

** - ¡Arlene! –Grito "El Fugaz" Grayson cuando vio a su esposa caer mientras tocia sangre, dejo por un instante la pelea y se acerco hacia su mujer -¡Arlene¿¡Estas Bien!? CONTESTAME.**

** - Rita… -Gemía la pobre mujer en el suelo –Rita… -Y con sus ojos, señalaba al oeste mientras su esposo veía a la pequeña aun correr por toda ese tumulto. **

**No hubo más palabras necesarias para que su esposo entendiera, y mientras salía en pos de su pequeña petirrojo, una sombra inmensa lo rodeo hasta taparle el paso. Era demasiado horrible ver esa cosa vestida con traje de caucho negro y con una mirada que pareciera no tener vida.**

** - Aléjate**** de mi, no tengo tiempo para enfrentarte – Y dicho esto un golpe fue propiciado al Caballero de la Noche, el cual, casi sin inmutarse por la herida devolvió mas fuerte el golpe a quien el consideraba enemigo.**

**Y mientras "El Fugaz" Grayson ****recibía golpes por todo su cuerpo, con ojos llenos de esperanza y temor de que su única sangre de su sangre se perdiera, dio un intento por liberarse de ese monstruo para apuntarle con su pistola, aunque hizo demasiado esfuerzo por resistir el dolor que le había infligido y trataba de apuntar con varia certeza en el corazón de aquella monstruosidad, un boomerang en forma de murciélago le atravesó sus manos mientras eliminaba de estas la única forma de salvar a su hija…**

**Aquel que se hacia llamar Batman observaba como ese cuerpo casi inerte por los moretones trataba de seguir avanzando hacia delante cuando observo como dos pequeñas sombras desaparecían entre la penumbra de la oscuridad para esconderse en el mas oscuro silencio de la noche. **

**Y así, aquella niña se veía perseguida por dos sombras espeluznantes en la oscuridad.**

**La pequeña Grayson ****había escapado con suerte de aquel horrible lugar, sus ojos, bañados en lagrimas no le impedían ver que estaba corriendo entre la espesura de la noche, mientras que por arriba de los edificios una sombra siniestra la seguía de cerca, al ver el aspecto de la noche, intento ocultarse en un callejón, el cual fue la perdición de la pequeña al observar como la poca luz que iluminaba aquel lugar era tapado hasta la mismísima oscuridad por un caballero que jamás descansaba, el vigilante de la oscuridad, el caballero de la noche, el hombre murciélago. Batman.**

** - No tengas miedo –Dijo con una voz oscura y grave esa cosa –No te haré daño-.**

**Pero mientras mas se acercaba hacia ella, la pequeña Rita mas gritaba de desesperación, era como si un enorme gigante la fuera apretar entre sus brazos hasta eliminarle el último aliento de vida.**

**Grito, lloro mas de lo normal, el Monstruo encapuchado más se acercaba a la pequeña cuando un Látigo hizo que ese Hombre-Murciélago se alejara de la pequeña.**

** - Aléjate**** de ella Primor- Dijo una voz entre las sombras del callejón**

** - Gatubela –pronuncio aquel gigante enmascarado- Este asunto no es tuyo.**

** - ¿Y que te hace pensar que esta niña es para empezar un****"asunto"? – Y así como se volvió a oír un chasquido del látigo, una extraña figura salía de entre las sombras del callejón-.**

**La pequeña Rita miro asombrada la extraña belleza que****aparecía de aquel lugar, unas curvas muy bien contorneadas con un traje de cuero muy seductor aparecían para opacar la fealdad de aquel encapuchado que tanto le temía, su disfraz no era grotesco como el del murciélago, su voz no sonaba tan fuerte como la de aquel ser gigantesco, sus gestos no eran toscos. La pequeña Rita se levanto un poco de donde estaba, por lo menos, aquella nueva figura no le imponía tanto miedo.**

** - Gatubela, deja llevarme a la niña, tengo que llevarla a la comisaría-.**

** - ¿Por qué amor? – Gatubela giro su cabeza para mirar a la niña en los ojos y ver con su sentido gatuno alguna maldad interior- Ella no ha hecho nada.**

** - Desde esta noche ella es huérfana. De verdad, no tengo humor de pelear contigo.**

** - Claro, y todo es por tu culpa. Como siempre lo ha sido. No permitiré que te la lleves.**

** - Entonces no me dejas otra opción –Y sin pronunciar algún otro argumento Batman lanzo el primer golpe-.**

**Para Rita, aquel intercambio de golpes se convirtió en un entretenimiento macabro y espectacular a la vez, aunque tenia miedo, observaba con gran delicadeza los movimientos con los cuales la Gata Humana esquivaba aquellos del Murciélago Gigante, era como si aquella mujer volara por los aires y flotara como solo su madre lo había hecho alguna vez. **

**Los golpes ****proseguían como un torrente inagotable, mientras Batman intentaba dar algún certero golpe que detuviera a esa maniática de los gatos, esta, con gracia y sensualidad eludía sus ataques esperando el momento perfecto para poder derrotarlo. Y justo en unos segundos encontró aquella oportunidad.**

**Batman dio un golpe demasiado rápido y Gatubela tuvo al oportunidad de amarrar su brazo con el látigo, lo acerco hacia ella y una patada en la cara con esas largas y picudas botas negras deberían de dejar al Monstruo inconsciente por unos instantes.**

**La niña volvió a sentir miedo, el cuerpo inerte del caballero de la noche yacía a su lado sangrando un poco y con aquellos ojos cerrados. Rita se acurruco entre su cuerpo como señal de pánico y la sensual mujer de traje de cuero la tranquilizo un poco.**

** - No te preocupes mi pequeña, el ya no te hará nada…Ahora, huye.**

**La pequeña miro por unos instantes a aquella extraña en sus ojos, en vez de odio, tristeza y soledad como había visto en aquel que se llamaba Batman, ella solo veía fiereza, fuerza y tenacidad, cosas que le recordaban a su madre. Su madre…es verdad. Ahora la pequeña se encontraba sola.**

** - Yo…no tengo a donde ir-.**

** - Eso es ridículo angelita, todos tenemos un lugar a donde ir –Y volteo a ver al cuerpo inconsciente de Batman –Hazlo antes de que el regrese en si.**

** - Pero yo ya no tengo casa…el mismo…mis papas… -Lagrimas saladas y pequeñas brotaron del iris de Rita-.**

**Gatubela miro a esa hermosa niña por un momento, esas lagrimas, esos ojos azules tan brillantes, esa cara tan angelical. Era parecida a la de ¡Maggie! Eso era. Era la misma cara que su hermana tenia antes de que fuera violada y finalmente matada por su antigua vida que había llevado. Siguió viéndola a los ojos, aunque no sabia que era lo que aquel ser tenia, sentía en el interior de la niña algo que valía la pena conservar.**

** - ¿****Te gustaría venir conmigo? –Sonrió la minina- ¿Te gustaría ser mi aprendiz?**

**Rita se seco sus lagrimas y vio aquella figura parecida a su madre con la luz de la luna, la verdad no sabia que responder. Pero estaba desesperada y cualquier lugar y propuesta era mejor que ese sucio callejón y ser huérfana.**

- …**.si –****respondió tímidamente-.**

** - Pero para serlo hay una condición ¿Entiendes?**

** - Entiendo…**

** - Si quieres ser mi aprendiz, si quieres vivir conmigo. Me darás todo a mi, cada célula de tu cuerpo ¿Comprendes?**

** - Si…Lo hago.**

** - Entonces… permíteme ver tus manos pequeña –Aunque Rita dudo un poco de aquella mujer la ferocidad que surgía del interior de la mujer le hizo prestársela por un momento.**

**Gatubela sujeto fuertemente uno de sus brazos y con tres de sus filosas uñas rasguño el brazo de la pequeña Rita. La niña grito un poco, ardía aquella sangre, dolía aquel extraño ritual. Trato de zafarse de Gatubela, pero esta la sostuvo con mucha fuerza. Solo después de unos minutos el dolor había desaparecido y unas pequeñas cicatrices se habían marcado en el brazo de la niña. Ya no gritaba, ya no lloraba, por extraño que hubiera sido, aquel arañazo cambio un poco el carácter al hacer resistir el dolor.**

** -****¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunto la pequeña mientras veía aquel holograma tan similar a su madre-.**

** - Observa bien tu brazo, fíjate como las heridas se han cerrado a pesar que hace unos momentos gritabas como una niñita consentida. Piénsalo de esta forma amor, las marcas que tienes en tu brazo son de otra vida. De una vida que intentaremos dejar atrás. Cuando salgamos de este callejón, no habrá marcha atrás. ¿Aun así deseas seguir?**

**Rita reflexionó las palabras de la gata, entendió y las asimiló de un modo casi imperceptible para su edad y asintió con la cabeza.**

**Gatubela continuo avanzando por el callejón mientras era seguida por la hermosa niña y la nueva hija adoptiva de aquella sensual mujer.**

** - ¿Y c****omo te llamas primor?**

** - Me llamo….me llamo…rita…**

** - Bien Rita, no tengas miedo. Tu vida recién comienza. **

**Y no hubo ****mas palabras que decir aquella noche, dos figuras caminaban hacia una pequeña luz eléctrica, mientras en el suelo y en la oscuridad, donde pertenecía dejaban aquel monstruo llamado Batman.**

**Al parecer los ojos de aquella pequeña brillaron un poco mas azulados aquella noche que como lo haría en las siguientes noches de su nueva vida…**

…………………………

**Notas del Autor: Después de tener una pequeña edad media en mi vida, llamémosle Edad Media a un momento en que olvide lo satisfactorio que era escribir para ustedes; he regresado como un poco renacentista para traerles este capitulo que en verdad espero Black Crow haya disfrutado con al gran emoción que comencé a escribirlo yo mismo.**

**Debo decir que tuve que dividir el capitulo en 2 partes porque una sola es muy extensa y quiero dejarlos con un poco de incertidumbre para que puedan especular en el pasado de nuestra querida Petirrojo y para que entienden en el futuro de las serie sus decisiones. **

…………………

**Notas Finales:**

**Escogí como mentora de Robyn a Gatubela, porque simplemente Gatubela es un personaje con mucha presencia cuando ella lo desea, además que mejor dúo ¿que un Pájaro y un gato?**

**Batman lo he disfrazado de malvado, pero comprendan que bajo los ojos de Rita, y de algunos otros, el verdadero Batman seria como un grotesco ser.**

**¿Será el futuro de Robyn parecido a su parte masculina?**

**¿De verdad quieren que les arruine el final y el final arrevesado que siempre me gusta dar?**

**GANADORAS DEL CONCURSO:**

**No se si hayan recordado en mi fic "Desde mi Cielo" publique un acertijo que en mi muy a dentro s eme hace la exquisitez del ingenio humano por confundir la mente. Pues bien¡ea aquí!, que 2 de mis lectores respondieron la pregunta, así que BlackCrow y Raven-Will**

**Si están leyendo esto: HAN GANADO SU DELICIOSA GALLETA Y COMO LO PROMETI UNA HISTORIA DE LO QUE USTEDES DESEEN. Repórtense vía review y pues felicidades. **

**No se preocupen, habrá más concursos y estoy mejorando los premios, verán que Chico Duda volverá para atraparlos en sus redes.**

…………

**Contestación a Reviews:**

**Arkantosmalr: Bueno, antes que anda muchas gracias por las flores de mi historia, aunque admito que me he tardado demasiado espero que disfrutes este flashback de Robyn. Y debo admitirlo, estas historias también son unas de mis favoritas, porque hay que tener ingenio para mantener la esencia del personaje en otro genero.**

**Black Crow: Mi bella, adorada, apreciada y nunca olvidada querida lectora que habita en mi subconsciente como un halo de luz que invita a este mísero escritor a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias como siempre por tus ánimos y flores. **

**El Maestro es una persona muy interesante como dices, aun no planeo usarlo mucho, pero tomare en cuenta la forma de ser etéreo y misterioso.**

**Ah, la primer fanática de CravenxChica Bestia XD jajaja, no te preocupes, creo que Chica Bestia necesita mucho amor para que esas escenas se alejen tan rápidamente del fic. **

**Y para finalizar y como leíste, estos dos capítulos son para ti, por seguirme pro este tiempo, y puyes porque Gatubela es tu personaje Favorita. Y no olvides pedir tu premio :D**

**Shadow the Dark: Muchas gracias mi estimado, no me considero tanto como eso, peor si para ti lo soy. Solamente me siento más que feliz. Y espero que te agrade tambien este capitulo.**

**Starpink: (Prima de Starfire?) jejeje, pues bueno, he aquí al continuación, y bueno tenemos otra amante de la escena de Craven y Chica bestia, nos deslindaremos un poco de eso por el momento,. Pero regresaran con mas fuerza y amor**

**Sin ams que decir, mas que agradecerles su unica y mayopr fuerza que son sus apoyos y esperando sus repsuestas. Se despide este humilde caballero.**

**www(.)ecosdel5sol(.)creatuforo(.)com - Los espero en mi forod e RPF y mitologia prehispanica **

**Nos vemos!**


	4. Fuera de Control

**Universos alternos:**

**Cambio de Genero, Cambio de Héroes**

**Capitulo 4: Detrás de los Ojos Azules parte 2**

**(Fuera de Control)**

**Notas iniciales: Saludos, y muy bienvenidos sean aquellos a quienes me aprecio de llamar lectores, los que por extrañas coincidencias del destino lograron entrometerse en este extraño manuscrito y los que por simple curiosidad decidieron revisar este capitulo.**

**Antes que nada, permítanme decirles que es un gusto estar con ustedes aunque no lo sea periódicamente, siempre he esperado y tenido el ansia de poder escribir con la plena libertad que mi propia mente ausente de memorias me lo permita, sin embargo, y como siempre sucede, motivos, situaciones y cosas que no están al alcance de mi mano me impiden escribir tanto como lo quisiera.**

**No pediré disculpas, como lo he dicho, seria muy tonto hacerlo porque se que a pesar de todo, ustedes continúan conmigo….Gracias mis cuatro lectores.**

**Después de toda esta verborrea que solo llena las páginas y no aporta nada a la historia, permítanme presentarles con orgullo la segunda parte del pasado de Robyn: El cómo se convirtió al lado "justiciero" y como en cierta forma dejó a nuestra querida "Maniática de los Gatos"**

**Disclaimer: Teen Titan no me pertenece.**

**Out of control –Hoobastank-**

* * *

**Parpadeó un momento y regresó a la realidad.**

**¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? ¿Por qué sentía como si un torbellino hubiese arrasado todo aquello que le parecía familiar?**

De nuevo un dolor en su cabeza, miró el espejo y contempló sus ojos zafiros, su cabellera desarreglada y azabache, sus pómulos gastados, sus tan marcadas ojeras que imitaban al antifaz que ahora sostenía entre sus manos….

**Sus manos; alejo de ellas los objetos de caucho que impedían verle aquellas tersas esculturas del cuerpo y vio que aun seguían en ellas aquellas fotografías en carne viva; tantas heridas, tantas cicatrices,…**

**En estos momentos las veía con melancolía y una rabia pasiva, cada tiempo que las observaba sentía aun las punzadas produciéndole un tibio calor que la hacia sentir viva. Les observó tierna y delicadamente como si fueran un regalo que alguien le hubiese dejado con maternidad pero que hubiese preferido olvidar.**

**Suspiró. ¿De verdad habrían servido esas cicatrices como una muestra de haber olvidado todo lo hecho? Al menos, eso era lo que su maniática mentora le había enseñado.**

**Si, era verdad, le ayudaron a superar su vida pasada, su dura niñez, la muerte de aquellos extraños que en caras veía tan familiares; Aun así se preguntaba si de verdad le sirvieron para superar…Bueno, ¿estaba ahí cierto? …**

**¿Pero porque sentía aun las punzadas carcomiéndole todos aquellos músculos internos? ¿Por qué sentía desangrar cada una de las cicatrices? **

**El dolor comenzaba a arder, cada cicatriz parecía volverse a abrir, sentía entre ellas un dolor comparable a una estocada, cada una de esas fibras carmesí que le adornaban parecieran como si abrieran y salieran de ellas recuerdos, regresiones, fotografías, motivos olvidados y traumas. **

**Lloro un momento y supo que estaba pasando, de nuevo sin quererlo lanzo su vida al pasado, volvió a sentir como un rápido tren las imágenes que fluían en su cabeza y por un instante sintió de nuevo estar en su pasado….**

**No lograba oír alguna cosa que no fuera el ruido de la noche y lo único que podía hacer era imaginarlo:**

**La noche se encargaba de poner los últimos matices a las lánguidas estrellas que tintinaban en el techo, todo esto iba acompañado de la hermosa melodía que solo la ciudad podría componer en los albores de la noche: sirenas de las patrullas que bailaban a los compases del color rojo-azul, disparos que podían escucharse como si fueran tambores retumbando, gritos que hacían las veces de coro en la sinfonía, luces que como los instrumentos de viento se oían y al otro instante no; y coronándolo todo como maestro de ceremonias en lo alto de aquella extraña orquesta, el director, una inmensa señal que podría causar en la gente que observara un miedo profundo pues era la forma más grotesca de representar a un murciélago.**

**Por un instante la joven dejó su vista aquel concierto y trató de volver a prestar atención a los sonidos que fluían desde fuera de su cabeza.**

** - Inténtalo de nuevo- pronunció una voz femenina y seductora mientras la joven sentía un golpe en la nuca-. **

**De nuevo hubo una calma que le procedió a un movimiento de aire que podía escuchar de su lado izquierdo; llevaba años intentándolo, llevaba días entrenando, y pareciera ser que solo por ese instante sus oídos se habían agudizado. **

**Su brazo se movió como si fuera un látigo hacia el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo; Sintió como su codo tocaba algo parecido al cuero y continuó bailando con aquel objeto: Un golpe con el puño hacia enfrente, bajo la cabeza, continuo el ritmo con los golpes, salto ágilmente, se deshizo de algunos objetos, esquivo el chasquido del látigo, dio una certera patada a su frente y oyó un sonido hueco. **

**Se quito la mascara y dio por terminado el concierto; frente a ella se encontraba su mentora caída mientras le sonreía con toda la delicadeza que solo una ninfomana podría regalar a su primer victima.**

** - Creo que estas lista cariño –le guiño el ojo Gatubela a nuestra ojiazul-.**

** - ¿Entonces esta vez puedo acompañarte? – Preguntó con ilusión nuestra ahora joven Robyn-.**

** - Creo que sí- dijo Gatubela mientras era ayudada por la delicada mano de Robyn.**

**Dicho y terminada la frase, Selina miró los ojos de Rita como siempre lo hacia, le contemplaba, le admiraba y le enamoraban. No en forma morbosa, pero siempre sé veían de un azul tan vivo que ello le transportaba a un universo paralelo donde su hermana Maggie continuaba viva.**

**Era por ello que sé había decidido criar a la pequeña Rita después del enfrentamiento con Batman. Al ver a esa criatura tan indefensa y solitaria, la remembranza de su vida sola y la prostitución como su única fuente de subsistencia le llegó al subconsciente de Gatubela y floreció un pequeño instinto maternal que toda mujer oculta bajo llave para momentos críticos.**

**Cuando estuvo en casa y a salvo, decidió entrenarla, protegerla sobre cualquier persona que quisiera hacerle daño como la abominación que había dejado inconsciente en el callejón; Le enseño a pelear con la agilidad de un pájaro, a resguardarse tras las uñas de gato, a saltar con la agilidad del venado; Todo lo que sabia se lo enseñó a cambio de la lealtad y la promesa de siempre servirle. Lo ultimo que le había enseñado era su filosofía del Buen y mal camino. **

**Una ideología propia de una maniática donde el bien y el mal convivían en armonía anteponiendo sobre ella los valores que pudieran impedir la realización del hecho.**

*** No existía la venganza, esta entorpecía las metas mas altas por una simple expectativa que no recaudaría satisfacciones largas.**

*** El llanto jamás podía ser justificado ya que obstaculizaba todo lo que sé podía visualizar**

*** Todo mundo merece una segunda oportunidad, la gente puede cambiar.**

*** Todo aquel que ha visto la muerte conoce lo que significa renacer**

** - El fin puede justificar los medios querida, si hay una barrera que te impide avanzar, la destruyes... – Había dicho Gatubela en una de sus enseñanzas no obstante, existía una excepción de las reglas: "El Matar"**

** - Asesinar es algo que va mas allá del buen y mal camino –le respondió Gatubela a una Rita quien a su corta edad y gracias a las enseñanzas y arduas horas que le dedicaba al estudio lograba comprender ciertas cosas metafísicas- quien lo hace rompe su camino y se pierde en el sendero. Yo desprecio a los asesinos -.**

**Rita la miró con sus ojos zafiros llenos de curiosidad, expectación, cada palabra que salía de la boca de Selina, su madre sustituta, le hacían retomar conciencia de vivir en otro mundo y en otro lugar donde no había pasado nada de aquel incidente con el murciélago, comenzó a ilusionarse entre ideas vagas que le aparecían en su cabeza pero una voz sensual le hizo caer a la realidad.**

** - Ya es hora lindura –dijo Gatubela quien con su traje puesto tomaba una posición felina dispuesta a salir por la ventana –trata de seguirme el paso –Y sin mas, salto de la ventana con agilidad mientras ella y su sombra jugueteaban entre los vientos de la noche-.**

**Robyn la siguió a paso firme, cada salto, truco y avance eran un reto para Rita, pero esta lograba superar los pasos de su mentora hasta poder llevarle el ritmo, el entrenamiento de Selina combinado con su innata habilidad circense le hacia parecer un fantasma que se interponía entre las paredes, escaleras y techos que entorpecían el camino de ella.**

**Las dos sombras avanzaban mientras se notaba el contraste de cada una de ellas, la más grande, negra y brillante como la obsidiana; Selina, enfundada en aquella piel de cuero muy similar a la de una Dominatrix le hacían verse sensualmente peligrosa mientras hebras de su cabello dorado-negrusco asomaban por algunos cortes de su capucha, su cadera, pecho y muslos torneados y acomodados por el látex eran solamente la divina inspiración de un poeta solitario que en la noche podría jurar que veía a un gato humano.**

**La sombra más pequeña, literalmente volaba sobre los obstáculos, Rita llevaba una capa amarilla con el pecho rojo y mallas verdes que eran el símbolo de la familia Grayson, su antifaz y su inocente cuerpo corrían grácilmente tras los pasos de la sombra mayor mientras jugaban unas carreras en las cuales se detuvieron frente a un edificio que con letras de neón se leía la palabra "WAYNE" **

**El robo fue simple, los láseres fueron esquivados con un baile entre gato y pájaro, los guardias decayeron con la belleza de la gata y la agilidad del pájaro, las tarjetas de las empresas fueron tomadas como alimento y se retiraron fugazmente, con la seguridad de que esa noche de graduación para la petirrojo no iba a salir del nada mal, pero un gigante de masa sombría apareció entre los edificios y un murciélago de metal se entrometió por el aire.**

**Selina maulló al sentir una herida en su mano y volteo su cabeza al ver el símbolo del hombre murciélago estampado en el asfalto.**

** - Preferiría que dejaras las cosas en su lugar Gatubela- dijo Batman mientras le miraba tras el antifaz penetrantemente-.**

** - ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan romántico? –Pregunto Gatubela sensualmente al irónico saludo de Batman –¿Porque no me haces un favor y vas a atrapar a los peces gordos? –Selina le sonrió mostrando sus aperlados dientes a Batman, pero al ver como su aprendiz se escabullía por atrás para atestar al gigante la sonrisa se esfumo de su cara.**

**Robyn salto ágilmente sobre aquel monstruo con alas, pero fue interceptada por una cachetada con los nudillos por aquel gigante, quien al caer al suelo sufrió de unas heridas en la cara.**

** - ¡No Robyn! –Grito su mentora como si no lo hubiese pensado -.**

** - ¿Un ayudante? Me decepcionas Gatubela –y al terminar la frase aquel monstruo se murciélago se dirigió a la pequeña que se encontraba en el suelo, con su pie logro voltearla y aunque no podía distinguir bien sus facciones, aquellos ojos zafiros se convirtieron en algo eléctrico que le hizo recordar de quien se trataba –Así que no la abandonaste a su suerte y decidiste cuidarla...- **

**A los ojos de Rita un velo parecido a la de unas fauces le evitaron observar alguna pista de lo que sucedió a su alrededor, algo hueco sonó entre su interior y después, la oscuridad le rodeo el cuerpo, sus huesos se fueron sintiéndose débiles y sus oídos se bloquearon completamente; Durante instantes, podía sentir unos escalofríos que le estremecían constantemente.**

**Para Robyn, aquella fue la última impresión que tuvo del monstruo alado**

**Al abrir los ojos y observar todo su alrededor: sintió el suave roce de la sabana que le cubría y del color característico que siempre había poseído, las ventanas se encontraban un poco abiertas y solo un haz de luna que atravesaba su ventana le proporcionaban un poco de visibilidad, intento mover sus brazos pero le fue imposible, intento mover su pierna, pero esta no reaccionó. Cuando por fin se acostumbró a la situación, observó como un yeso le cubría la pierna y unas vendas le impedían ver la tersa piel de la cual siempre había mantenido viva.**

**Robyn miro a su alrededor buscando a su mentora, pero lo único que recibió como respuesta fue el viento que cortaba la habitación como si de una prisión gélida se tratara. Trató en vano de reincorporarse lentamente, pero era como si cada músculo le ardiese con un dolor terrible. Miro sus brazos y observó como unos hematomas le adornaban sus brazos y sus muslos.**

** - Has despertado... –Dijo una voz en la oscuridad – Me alegra-.**

**Entonces Rita se dio cuenta de una cruda realidad que provoco que su respiración se volviese agitada.**

**La habitación no era pequeña, era tremendamente inmensa, las ventanas, que cortaban el silencio con el silbido del viento eran enormes y con profundidad, no había ni sonidos de patrullas, ni sonidos de balas disparadas. Miró bien a su alrededor y se dio cuenta lo que sucedía; No estaba en el apartamento, ¡Estaba en una mansión! Y esa voz no era suave y gentil como la de su mentora. Era mas bien, profunda y carrasposa.**

** - Jamás pensé que alguien como tu pudiera soportar tanto –La voz sonó mas dura y oscura -.**

** - ¿¡Quién...Quien eres!? –La voz de Rita sonó quebrada - ¿¡Dónde estoy!? **

** - Estas donde siempre deberías de haber estado.... –La figura escondida entre las sombras dio unos pasos hacia delante y para el asombro y miedo de Rita, aquella figura seguía siendo diabólica. El mismo hombre murciélago aparecía con su capa del color de la noche, sus ojos fúricos, su voz siniestra y su estatura tan aterrorizante; A Rita, aquel trauma le seguía siendo familiar.**

** - ¡No te acerques! – La voz de Rita sonó quebrada ante la imagen diabólica que en su mente se formaba-.**

** - ¿Sabes porque estas aquí? Dicen que la imitación es la forma mas sincera de halagacion. Pero lo que tú haces lo considero de mal gusto; que trates de ser criminal mientras yo juego al héroe. Tu y yo sabemos lo que es perder familiares. Se lo que es no poder proteger a tus seres amados. Te sientes impotente... -.**

**En aquella situación era poco lo que podía lograr; Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiese sacarla de aquella pesadilla andante, pero no logró encontrar nada en general, intentó levantarse, pero cada hueso roto que llevaba lastimado le impedía moverse un simple milímetro. Aquel ser encapuchado notó los terribles movimientos desesperados de la indefensa chica en aquellos instantes, y después de lanzar un bufido exclamo con aire de prepotencia.**

** - Yo no haría eso. Aun eres débil-.**

**Robyn se dio cuenta al instante de eso en el pasar de los días; mientras se encontraba prisionera en aquel extraño lugar, sus huesos se iban reforzando poco a poco, como si con solo el engrudo pudiese arreglarlos, su cuerpo se volvía más famélico y con el movimiento del reloj de pared, recibía las 3 comidas al día. Aquel gesto de caridad le parecía repugnante, un hecho que solo afianzaba mas la razón del murciélago y durante dos días intento no comer nada y solo probar la bebida. Pero el instinto surgió dentro de ella como si quisiera reventar sus intestinos y poco a poco fue aprovechando aquella humillada hospitalidad de engrudo y agua. Segundos, minutos, horas, días y meses, poco a poco la chica fue recobrando la conciencia, en dolorosos intervalos, las articulaciones y los huesos se amoldaron y hubo momentos en que Rita podía mover los dedos sin necesidad de gritar, un día sería demasiado fuerte y ella podría…**

**Oscuridad, abrió los ojos, miro a su alrededor, y se encontraba sentada. ¿Acaso ella? No, intento mover sus manos hacia arriba, pero una cadena invisible le impedía moverse de su lugar, trato de patear y correr, pero sus piernas no respondían a los movimientos. Despejo mejor su mente y cuando realizó que se encontraba fuertemente a una silla, un gigante negro se acerco hacia la habitación cargando un extraño ****aparatejo**** cubierto por una tela blanca. Al posarla en el suelo, el gigante alejo de ella la sabana que impedía ver lo que llevase, y un reflejo de Rita apareció frente a sus ojos, al parecer, lo que tenia frente a ella y había traído el orco era un espejo; Aquel monstruo se acerco hacia ella, se inclino levemente y le miro los ojos por unos instantes.**

** - ¿Qué ves ahí? –pregunto Batman a la chica- La venganza puede cambiar a alguien. Puede volverle algo que no sabías que podías ser. Estoy consciente de lo que piensas de mi, pero yo no he matado a nadie; Jamás mate a tus padres, créeme, yo les doy una oportunidad. **

** - ¿Esto es una oportunidad?- Los ojos de Robyn, azules aun que opacos le miraban seriamente-.**

** - Ya veremos, nuestro entrenamiento apenas va a comenzar -.**

** - ¿Nuestro? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!-.**

** - Siempre te he seguido desde que huiste. Te conozco. Se de tus padres, asumo cuanto los querías. Se de tu "mentora". Sé que es lo que llaman "Única Familia". Puedes canalizar esa venganza y administrar justicia y a la vez, hacer que la gente valore su vida.**

**La sangre de Rita fue agolpándose en un solo lugar, la circulación no avanzaba sobre sus venas, encarcelando el movimiento y al sensibilidad en sus pies y muñecas, se impulso un poco para desatarse y le fue imposible. Pronto aquellos misteriosos ojos azules adquirieron una tonalidad mucho ams fuerte y el murciélago lo noto. Respiro profundamente y miro al orco alado mientras respiraba fuerte y furiosa.**

** - ¿¡Que quieres de mi!?-.**

** - Hay maneras más eficientes de controlar ese enojo…-.**

**Pronto aquel gigante comenzó a rodearla, sus pasos sonaban huecos y pesados, la sombra que reflejaba en la diminuta habitación ensombrecía cualquier rastro de la visión de Rita. Batman llevo su mano hacia el cinturón que poseía, introdujo una de sus garras entre sus bolsillos y saco un objeto brilloso y al parecer algo afilado. Con agilidad y fuerza, lanzó aquel "Shuriken" hacia la pared y el objeto se quedo inmóvil, incrustado. Rita solo pudo observar que era la efigie modificada de la rata alada que representaba aquel hombre. El ser se acerco hacia ella, y mientras lo hacia sacaba otro de esos artilugios. Rozó el cuello de Rita y le hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello, un diminuto hilo de sangre brotó de su cuello y se clavo lentamente en el cuello de la chica. Pronto, aquel ser comenzó a hablar.**

** - ¿Qué es lo que ves? – La furia de Rita, desapareció en segundos, sus ojos se volvieron sumisos, el azul se volvió más claro y temeroso, su vista se alejo del espejo, no quería mirarle - ¡MIRA! – grito el sujeto mientras le giraba la cabeza con brusquedad y apretaba un poco más el objeto afilado hacia su cuello -.**

**Pronto los ojos se posaron en la figura reflejada en el espejo y notó que no era ella misma. Sus ojos eran similares, pero se habían opacado, su belleza aun persistía, pero sus pómulos estaban desgastados, su cabello era solo una maraña indescifrable de pelo y se encontraba demasiado famélica para tener una figura demasiado profesional. Pronto, sus ojos se volvieron algo vidriosos y se quebraron lentamente.**

** - ¡Dime qué quieres! – Y unas lágrimas salieron de su rostro, le acariciaron las mejillas y Robyn acepto su derrota.**

**Había fallado a su mentora, había roto una de sus reglas y todo indicaba que no era apta para nada.**

** - Quiero saber – el monstruo comenzó a mover el cuchillo por el cuello de Robyn de un lado hacia otro – si tienes la fortaleza para sobrevivir…-.**

**Los ojos de Rita lloraban, brillaban en aquellas gotas amargas, pero aun así, habían dado vida a sus iris, sus pupilas se sentían extrañamente furiosas y liberadas, era como si tuviese una sensación de libertad.**

** - Maldito seas…-.**

**El murciélago le miró y era lo que esperaba. Dejo de pasar el cuchillo por su cuello y un hilo de sangre brotaba de ella hacia su cuerpo. El murciélago sonrió en una mueca de terror que seguiría atormentado a Rita durante varias noches más y comenzó a respirar profundamente. El gigante se acerco hacia una caja, tomo un botiquín y comenzó a administrarle la curación de la herida infligida.**

** - Solo hablo de un método distinto – dijo mientras preparaba todo - ¿Quieres una oportunidad? –El ser alado tomo el alcohol y un algodón – Te la daré – Se acerco hacia su cuello, y el alcohol aplico un severo daño en la herida tratando de cerrarla- Solo tendrás una opción-.**

**El nuevo entrenamiento de la Petirrojo comenzó…Y Robyn de nuevo se sometía a un nuevo maestro.**

**Aquel gigante comenzó a cuidarle, asumiendo las responsabilidades de un padre, aunque no en el sentido más emotivo.**

**Su frialdad jamás se rompía, no había besos, no había abrazos en aquel "padre", ni siquiera elogios o felicitaciones, tampoco palabras de ánimo, ni malos gestos. Aquel era un hombre imperturbable, que se había hecho cargo de una chiquilla, que inevitablemente, acabaría siendo extraña, distinta a todas las demás. **

**La educación fue severa, quizá en exceso, jamás asistió a un colegio, en lugar de ello, recibía clases particulares de japonés, inglés, matemáticas, historia, geografía, filosofía, computación...todas aquellas cosas que un niño debería aprender. **

**Las clases eran compaginadas con entrenamientos nocturnos, exhaustivos y cansados de taekwondo, kick boxing, full-contact, capoeira, judo, kárate… **

**Aquellas clases eran las que más dolor le hacían pasar, le ofrecían dolor, sangraba pro la nariz, por la boca, tobillos torcidos, muñecas fracturadas, no importaba, para Robyn aquello le hacía más fuerte y aquel ser alado le examinaba con silencio mientras poco a poco se levantaba de cada herida infligida por él.**

**Los días pasaron, los meses se transformaron y en poco tiempo, la chica tomo la actitud considerable de alumna de aquel sujeto, se adapto a diferentes estilos de vida, desde el callejero hasta el formal, pero en su mente revoloteaba una pregunta que aquel ser jamás deseo contestar. ¿Qué había pasado con su mentora?**

**La chica se dio cuenta, el cansancio, el dolor físico y emocional, su mente trastornada pro momentos le dio la respuesta mas sincera que pudiese esperar. Su furia se fue concentrando, bullendo, tomando la forma consistente para que en el momento más oportuno explotara y saliese a relucir. **

**La chica se volvió mucho más ágil, retomó su figura, su belleza, se volvió mentalmente suficiente, más dura, más rápida, mas fuerte…Pronto tendría su venganza. Pronto aquella masa amorfa en su interior le cubriría para liberase de aquel gigante. Perdió el miedo, le encolerizo el mundo, y un día sin pleno aviso le traiciono por la espalda.**

**Le persiguió en silencio, había sabido esquivar las miradas, podía fundirse con el exterior y con una bestialidad se encamino hacia él para regresarle el favor de la cicatriz de su cuello. Tomo uno de esos aparatos y sin más, se lo clavó. Lo golpeo, le masacro, la sangre, todo el poro que fluía le admiraba y ella se sonreía, sus padres, su mentora, le venían a la cabeza; Dejo su obra de arte en el callejón, encima de un tejado y huyó. Era lo que siempre había hecho.**

**La herida del cuello le ardió con mucha presión, volvió al presente, y sus manos bajaron un poco el traje de la chica para notar su cicatriz como recuerdo de que todo es y era real. Unas lágrimas salieron de aquellos brillantes ojos, y es solo porque mientras más lanzaba su mente al pasado, mas odiaba recordar su historia. Pero debía conocerse a si misma. Sabía que había pasado cuando huyó de la ciudad, cuando vagabundeo y cuando tuvo que regresar de su estilo feral solo para encontrar que aquel gigante aun estaba vivo.**

**Robyn lo cazó, le siguió de nuevo y pronto, después de fallidos intentos lo capturó nuevamente. Solo detalles borrosos quedan de ello para su mente retorcida, solo imágenes en escalas de grises que aumentan al momento clímax. El punto en el que las industrias Wayne parecían un precipicio y Batman era solo un puñado de huesos y carne de los cuales debía deshacerse comienza a retomar color, el chasquido de un látigo lastimándole su brazo le hace recordar todo el pasado en alta definición.**

** - Robyn…suéltalo mi pequeña – La sombra corrió y se deslizo por toda la jungla de cristal, se materializo en un cuerpo esbelto y femenino, reluciendo unas curvas imponentes enfundadas en cuero de látex y orejas de gato-.**

**Pronto, la ira, la desesperación, el enojo se escaparon, huyeron despavoridos al ver a un fantasma recorrer la ciudad y atrapándola en el acto.**

** - Se…Selina… - Los ojos de Rita se llenaron de lagrimas; Quizá estaba completamente loca, quizá solamente era una alucinación, pero fuera lo que fuese, la segunda vez que aquellas lagrimas brotaron en sus ojos ardían como si fuese la primera vez que conociera aquel sentimiento -.**

** - Yo no te enseñe a que fueras una asesina**

** - Se lo merece… - Las lagrimas mas recorrían los ojos de Rita quien hablaba con fantasmas del pasado – El debe ser castigado-.**

** - Yo desprecio a los asesinos mi amor – El fantasma se acerco mas hacia ella, haciendo a Rita sorprenderse mientras caminaba lentamente hacia aquel cuerpo inerte en el suelo, en una versión del pasado trastornada- ¿Acaso eres tu una asesina?-.**

**Acido, tristeza, corrosión, las mejillas ardían, ¿Cómo era posible que su propia mentora…? No, estaba alucinando, a punto de una locura terminal a la cual deseaba poner fin. Pronto, se sintió liberada como la segunda vez que fue abducida por el gigante, sus ojos, ardientes, se enfrentaron a la alucinación.**

** - Entonces…es verdad – Las lagrimas fluían y se detenían en un compas de una respiración agitada – El me quito la vida dos veces…Solo le estoy regresando el favor-.**

** - No Rita, eso fue lo que creíste, pero yo sé otra cosa...lo dejaste por muerto ¿Verdad?-.**

** - Deja de jugar conmigo…-.**

** - Pero yo limpie tus errores y te perdone por ellos. Yo fui quien lo curo y lo cuido cuando estaba herido…**

** - Pe…pero, lo que él hace no difiere del asesinato, ¡Me torturo! ¿¡Y ahora me dices que no mate a este ser inservible!?**

** - Nos estas llevando a un ****precipicio****. Retrocede. Dale una oportunidad.**

** - Tonterías. Nadie cambia. todo es una mentira**

** - No es cierto...**

** - ¡ES UNA MENTIRA! Yo digo que él no cambiara porque nadie cambia, nadie vuelve a nacer. Todas son patrañas. Son malditas mentiras. Solo fui un capricho en tu vida que dejaste abandonada a su suerte. No significo nada para ti…**

** - No, significas todo para mi dulzura.**

** - Maldita seas**

** - Nuestros destinos están enlazados. Intente ayudarte Rita.**

** - ¡Pues ayúdame! Repárame, ¡Repárame maldita! ¡Estoy aquí parada! ¿Porque es importante para ti?**

** - El no es importante para mí. Es importante para ti.**

** - No es importante para mí...**

** - Te ruego que reconsideres eso. Es tu última oportunidad**

** - ¡El no es nada!**

**El fantasma se acerco mucho mas, dejando a Rita cerca de aquel edificio, mirando el ras del suelo como la tumba de asfalto que era. Mirándola seriamente, Rita pensó en lanzarse, todo era una locura. Todo estaba mal, ella estaba mal. La cara de su mentora estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, quizá solo 5 más y un beso pudiera fundirse en aquel lugar.**

** - Por favor dulzura. Piensa en lo que estás haciendo**

**Robyn comenzó a sentirse victima de la impotencia, cayó en las rodillas al asfalto y sus manos hurgaron el cinturón de Batman, tomaron aquel objeto filoso, brillante y cortante y su respiración se volvía mas agitada**

** - Piensa en todo lo que has hecho.**

**Los guantes de caucho de la petirrojo acariciaron el objeto con cariño y ternura; Deseaba que la alucinación desapareciera cuando cerró los ojos, pero abrirlos solo le causo mas espanto al notarla tan silenciosa y tan vivaz a su mentora frente a frente.**

** - Piensa en todo lo que me prometiste, en nuestros sueños, en el mañana.**

**La mano de Rita se alzó por el aire, dándole la luna un espectral brillo que cortaba con su sola presencia la rigidez de la noche. Sus brazos se volvieron pegadizos, lentos, su mente ordenaba a la muñeca caer de punto en el pecho del sujeto inconsciente, pero algo en los ojos de su mentora y en su interior le impedían lograrlo.**

** - Si tu fallas, todos fallamos, triunfa y todos triunfaremos**

**Claro, Robyn soltó el objeto. Un ruido hueco en el piso señalaba el lugar donde se posó y el silencio de la noche acompaño aquellas dos extrañas figuras.**

**Una respiración poco profunda fuer formándose entre las figuras y la joven Rita no pudo resistir más la presión, el miedo, la desesperación y solo quiso a la única figura materna que tenía a la mano. Abrazó entre lágrimas a la alucinación y para su sorpresa, esta era carne y hueso, un calor brotaba del cuerpo de aquella felina y el frio que sentía Rita desaparecía poco a poco, una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de la petirrojo, la otra le acaricio el cabello, Gatubela le dio un delicado beso en la frente.**

** - Está bien Robyn – dijo mientras trataba de calmar los nervios desquebrajados de su alumna – Tranquila -.**

** -¿Por…porque? –fue lo último que pudo alcanzar a recobrar entre sus sollozos mientras aferraba mas su cabeza al pecho de Selina.**

** - Te estaba probando. Esta era tu prueba –Selina acaricio sus brazos – Te había tomado en mis brazos cariño, pero tu odio te cegaba y no seguías mi filosofía. En mi desesperación, decidí que él podía ponerte en su lugar. –Selina le volvió a apretar suavemente – Tu no sabías que Batman y yo nos conocíamos. Tuve que ocultarte demasiadas cosas. Mi desaparición, nuestra "amistad", el regreso de Batman después de que lo emboscaste; Tuve que hacerlo para que todo ocurriera según lo planeado. Al final, solo deje que hicieras tu decisión, que no te dejaras dominar por ningún instinto. Quería….que tuvieras éxito –Robyn solo sintió como su cabello se volvía húmedo, miro hacia la felina, y noto como parte de las sombras de sus ojos se habían corrido –Perdóname… -.**

**Un golpe en su espalda y pronto estaba mirando el espejo. **

**Ya era suficiente, no quería volver a mirarlos, ya había enfrentado su pasado, o al menos, parte de él. No lo haría jamás…**

**Un estruendo despertó a los habitantes de aquella torre e hizo desconcentrar el profundo sueño del cual era prisionero Craven. **

** - ¡Robyn! –y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de la chica mientras dejaba a una figura verde llorando y mirándole con ojos de tristeza. No había servido de nada tantas atenciones,…**

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**Buenos mis queridos lectores, he de admitir que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida de ladrón de sueños y pintor de fantasías. Solo me queda decir que gracias por acompañarme a la mitad del pasado de este personaje que se ha hecho uno de mis propios favoritos. Comúnmente hago los Fics de no más de 6 páginas, pero Robyn, oh, esa mente tormentosa no podría explicarla en solo 6 páginas, y admito que tuve que saltearme unas partes que ya había escrito con el propósito de no extenderme y no salirme del concepto que tenía planeado.**

**Gracias mis lectores, perdón por haber desaparecido por mucho tiempo, pero siempre es bueno volver a los orígenes ¿no?**

* * *

**CONTESTACION DE REVIEWS**

**The Black Crow: Oh, mi lectora, siento haberte fallado a ti durante algun tiempo; peor por motives y elementos fuera de mis circunstancias, no había podido avanzar en la historia. Y pido disculpas, pues tu eres una de mis cuatro lectores. Espero que este pequeño gesto sirva para reconciliarme, y que quede claro que el premio esta en construcción. Solo quisiera que escucharas "Historias de Danzón y arrabal" y sabrás de que va el fic que te has ganado.**

**Arkantos_marl: Bueno, muchas gracias ark. Y espero que disfrutes de estos nuevos flashbacks, ha decir verdad, es lo que mas me gusta utilizar como recurso y hasta lo que mas disfruto ver en el cine. Continuare con al historia claro :D**

**Sin mas que decir mis queridos lectores, los espero en otras ediciones:**

**El retorno del caso, corazón de campeón, o la furia petirroja. **

**La vida apesta, pero la vida merece la pena.**


End file.
